1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to electrical power systems, and more particularly to power converter architectures suitable for rectifying, inverting and/or converting electrical power between power sources and loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power converters are devices that typically transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources to supply power to one or more loads. Power converters commonly referred to as “inverters” transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for example, to supply power from a DC source to an AC load. Power converters commonly referred to as “rectifiers” transform AC to DC, for example, to supply power from an AC source to a DC load. Power converters commonly referred to as “DC/DC converters” step-up or step-down a DC voltage. Some power converters combine two or more of these functions, for example, first rectifying an AC input, then inverting the resulting DC to produce an AC output. An appropriately configured and operated power converter may perform any one or more of these functions. Thus, the term “converter” is commonly applied generically to all power converters whether inverters, rectifiers, and/or DC/DC converters.
A power converter may employ a transformer, for example a planar transformer, to provide galvanic isolation between an input or primary side and an output or secondary side of the power converter. Connection between an input or primary side and an output or secondary side of the power converter may result in a substantial leakage inductance and may result in significant losses and/or switching noises.
Efficiency is important in power converter design, and may be the difference between a commercially successful product and an unsuccessful product. Efficiency is also important to for environmental reasons, as well as extending product life and reducing product cost, as well as operating costs. Termination leakage and winding conduction loss plague many power converter designs, reducing efficiency and resulting in thermal problems. Optimizing leakage inductance is advantageous.
Another significant problem in power converter design is thermal management, particularly for the windings of planar transformers. An additional problem faced by some power converter designs is the inclusion of a wire harness for internal power connections, which increases cost, adds to connection losses, occupies valuable space, and provides an additional point of failure.
Thus, there is a need for a converter design that minimizes termination leakage inductance and winding conduction loss. There is a further need for a converter design that provides enhanced cooling of a transformer.